Ores Info
thumb|400px|Those are the Blocks and Ingots that my mod Adds. They are: Orichalcum, Platinum, Titanium, Lead, Aluminum Osmium, Nickel. ''Mod Info This mod aims to be a "Bridge" between every mod in Minecraft, such a Hard Task, but that´s the purpose of it. This mod was crafted for Minecraft 1.6.4 and It needs Forge. Actually, it only adds some ores that have been forgotten by some mods that also add ores. These ores were introduced by myself, like: #Orichalcum #Platinum #Titanium And: #Lead #Aluminum #Osmium #Nickel Were introduced ´cause they are ores that unify other mods into my mod, such as GregTech, Tinkers Construct and other mods that also add them. Actually it´s not finished, even from my own content, it needs armor and other tools, but I need that people could give me ideas to keep it alive... Orichalcum This ore is 33% better than Diamond in Minecraft, so It´s very rare and also very useful, so It could be convenient to find it...But How? Well, this Ore Spawns from layer 15 to 0 just like Diamond but also it´s even harder to find Orichalcum than Diamond so you´ll need to prepare yourself for a large expedition... thumb|left|400px|Orichalcum Block, Ore and Tools When you break It with an Orichalcum, Diamond, Platinum or Even with a Titanium Pickaxe, you will receive and Orichalcum Gem and Some XP. It can be Crafted Into some Orichalcum Pickaxes, Axes, Hoes, Swords or Shovels. Also It can be Crafted into a Solid Orichalcum Block. If you somehow could get the Ore, it can be smelted into an Orichalcum Gem. It said that this Ore comes from the lost land of Atlantis, so the one who could find it...had luck. Platinum This ore is 33% less effective than Diamond, but it´s "almost" in Diamond´s range so it could be a good idea thumb|400px|Platinum Block, Ore and Tools to look up for some of Platinum, so you could break Diamond or Orichalcum with a Platinum Pickaxe... When you break a Platinum Ore you will receive the Ore in Block form and you will need to smelt it into Platinum Ingots to start Crafting some Platinum Tools, such as Pickaxes, Axes, Hoes, Swords and Shovels. Don´t forget that It can also be crafted into Solid Platinum Blocks. It spaws from layer 30 to 25 so look up for it ! Titanium If you´re a Lazy or Nervous Miner that doesn´t want to descend to the lowest layers of the Minecraft World, don´t worry ´cause Titanium is Here !! thumb|left|400px|Titanium Block, Ore and Tools Titanium is 66% less efficient than Diamond but at least it "scratchs" the Diamond´s Range so it´s perfect for Mining Even Orichalcum ! If you find Titanium , just Mine it and you will receive a Titanium Ore Block that you can smelt into Titanium Ingots. it spawn from Layer 50 to 45 so it´s easy to find some... It´s very useful in other mods, so it´s a good ore for other mods now in More Custom Ores . Lead thumb|400px|This image shows the Lead Ore, Solid Block, Ingot and Nugget Lead, could sound boring, but you are wrong! Lead it´s very useful in other mods, like IndustrialCraft, so it could be a good idea to fins some and then install that mod and try to craft some good stuff with it! It can be found from layers 64 to 0, so it´s very common. It spawns as an Ore in the game, so you need to smelt it in a furnance to get Lead Ingots and then Craft Them into Solid Lead blocks or another thing from other mods. Aluminum thumb|left|400px|This is the Aluminum Ore, Block, Ingot and NuggetAluminium is an useful ore that is mainly used by a mod called Tinker´s Construct. This ore spawns from layers 50 to 0 so if you find some you can smelt it to get some Aluminum Ingots and Craft them in any other thing, or compact them into Solid Blocks of Aluminum. Don´t worry if you don´t find any in the first time you search for it, it´s semi-common, but not so rare like other ores. Osmium thumb|400px|This is the Ore, Block, Ingot and Nugget of Osmium This ore has added in More Custom Ores 1.0.9, like Lead, Aluminum and Nickel, so It isn´t so useful like other ores, but mainly it was added to unify other mods into my mod, so it´s a good idea to combine my mod with other mods. This ore spaws from layers 30 to 0 and is common in large caves were mobs spawn, so it could be dangerous to search some Osmium without armor... This ore, like other ones, can be smelted into ingots and then crafted in any other thing. Nickel'' thumb|left|400px|Look? This block, ingot, nugget and ore have a very special texture. The last ore this mod adds is Nickel, which have been added by other mods, but it´s not so useful even with other mods installed, so you can find some of this ore and smelt it into ingots and then craft them into blocks, and put them as a floor, ´cause those blocks have a very curious skin...just like is those blocks were made from Iron and Gold...